


Letters to Home

by SarahWritesThings



Series: Letters to Home [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Episode: s06e24 Life Line, Gen, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: What do you say after six years? My take of the letters the crew of Voyager sent home after regular contact with the Alpha Quadrant was made.





	1. To: The Paris Family

TO: THE PARIS FAMILY, C.O. ADM. OWEN PARIS, STARFLEET HEADQUARTERS

FROM: ENS. THOMAS PARIS, USS VOYAGER

* * *

Hi Mom, Dad, Kathleen & Moira,

I can’t believe I’m actually writing to you all, we’ve had a couple close calls over the years, almost contacting the Alpha Quadrant, but they’ve always fallen through at the last moment. But thanks to Pathfinder this time it’s for real and no one can quite believe it. So, thank you Dad, I know you had a big part in the project, and everyone on board is thrilled to be able to contact their families. I certainly am.

You might have noticed that I’m an Ensign again, don’t worry, it wasn’t for some silly reason, I gladly accepted the demotion to be able to do something I believed in. But that’s a pretty long story, and I’m sure you’ll be able to read the ship’s logs about the incident.

Regardless, I’m still Voyager’s Chief Helmsman, and Captain Janeway still trusts me to fly her ship! I know it sounds bad, but a little part of me is glad we were flung across the galaxy, because I’ve had the chance to start over, to become someone I’m proud of.

Life in the Delta Quadrant isn’t so bad. I’ve gotten into holoprogramming as a way to help the crew have fun and relax. Earlier this year Harry, B’Elanna and I were able to design a shuttle craft, the Delta Flyer. The propulsion system Harry & B’Elanna designed flies like a dream, and I was able to put my own touch on the helm controls.

And I’m just realizing I’m talking about people you’ve never met, sorry about that! Harry Kim is my best friend here, has been since day one on DS9 when I helped him get out of being scammed by the Ferengi barkeeper. He’s our Ops officer extraordinaire and he’s done a bang-up job here on Voyager, especially considering it was his first positing out of the academy. And then there’s B’Elanna.

To make a long story much shorter, Lieutenant B’Elanna Torres, our Chief Engineer, is also my girlfriend. We’ve been together for about two years now, and she’s truly incredible. She never ceases to amaze me with her creativity and passion. I truly don’t think we would have made it as far as we have if B’Elanna wasn’t down in Engineering keeping the ship from falling apart. I think you all would really like her. She’s witty and intelligent and great at keeping me on my toes. I can’t wait for us to make it home so you all can meet her and love her as much as I do.

I hope you’re all doing well. I know that Dominion War must have been tough on all of you, but I know we Parises are tougher. It’s a bit odd, not knowing what’s happened in your lives. I know you sent me a letter a few years ago, through the Hirogen’s communication array, but I’m afraid we weren’t able to download it before we lost connection, so I only know there was a letter.

Provided nothing crazy happens (as it’s prone to in the Delta Quadrant), I look forward to hearing from you all next month.

I love you all.

Tom


	2. To: John Torres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie to you, I wrote this in Spanish to pretend that writing fanfiction counts as studying for my Spanish class. Though actually it was a pretty good exercise in using the correct verb tenge, so all in all I regret nothing. Please forgive me for any glaring Spanish errors, and feel free to correct me! I'm sure I'll be coming back and correcting stuff at one point or another. English translation at the end.

TO: JOHN TORRES

FROM: LT.JG. B’ELANNA TORRES, USS VOYAGER

* * *

 Hola mi Papá.

No sé si Starfleet sabe lo que se pasó, pero se espero que esté bien y que esta carta te encuentre eventualmente. Cuando la capitana nos dijo escribir a nuestras familias, la tripulación estuvo muy emotivo, pero también estaba nerviosa. Tú y yo no hemos hablado en muchos años.

Tengo buenas noticias; estoy la ingeniera jefa de Voyager. Yo sé que lo suena loco, pero por el última cinco años yo he trabajado mantener la nave en una pieza. El trabajo es muy estresante, pero no puedo evitar sentir que yo tengo una segunda oportunidad. El Maquis fue una oportunidad a pelear, pero Voyager es una oportunidad para vivir.

Yo estoy feliz en Voyager, el cuadrante delta es no tan malo. Tengo amigos buenos, he conocido a alguien. Se llama Tom Paris. Él es el piloto de Voyager y hemos estado una pareja por dos años. Creo que le gustaría él, o lo espero. Él es divertido y compasivo. Me ama a pesar de todo. Tom fue la persona que me empujó escribirse. Si llegamos a casa, me gustaría que tú y él a conocer.

Supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Lo siento para la carta corta, pero veinte años es mucho tiempo a hablar sobre.

Adiós, ojalá que podamos hablar pronto.

B’Elanna

* * *

_Hi Dad,_

_I’m not sure if Starfleet told you what happened to me, but I hope you’re well and that this letter finds you eventually. When the Captain told us to write to our families, the crew was so excited, but I was nervous. It's been a very long time since you and I last spoke._

_I have good news; I am Voyager’s Chief Engineer. I know it sounds crazy, but I’ve spent the last five years working to keep the ship in one piece. It’s stressful, but I can’t help but feel like I have a second chance. The Maquis was an opportunity to fight, but Voyager is an opportunity to live._

_I’m happy on Voyager, the Delta Quadrant isn’t so bad. I have good friends, and I’ve met someone, Tom Paris. He’s Voyager’s pilot, and we’ve been together for two years. I think you’d like him, or at least I hope so. He’s a great guy, funny and compassionate. He loves me despite everything. Tom was the one who pushed me to write you. If we make it home, I’d like you to meet him._

_I suppose that’s all I have to say. I’m sorry for the short letter, but twenty years is a long time to talk about._

_Goodbye, I hope that we can talk soon._

_B’Elanna_


	3. To: Gretchen and Phoebe Janeway

TO: GRETCHEN AND PHOEBE JANEWAY, BLOOMINGTON, INDIANA

FROM: CPT. KATHRYN JANEWAY, USS VOYAGER

\-----

Dear Mom & Phoebe,

I’m so relieved to finally be able to send you a message, knowing that you’ll read it soon, knowing that you’ll be able to respond. We’ll have to find a way to catch up of six years of life.

I won’t lie, it’s been hard out here in the Delta Quadrant. We seem to come across a new, dangerous adventure every few days, and I’m afraid to say we have met many more aggressive species than friendly ones. But my crew has performed more admirably than I every could have asked them to. However cliché it sounds, we truly are a family, through every battle and close call. I could not be prouder of them.

To answer the questions I’m sure you both will be asking: no I’m not getting enough asleep, but I am eating properly, the crew makes sure of that. I think Chakotay, my first officer, might have added it to his list of duties to bring me lunch every day. I’m healthy, though I know the Doctor would prefer I drank less coffee. I’ve been trying to take care of myself. As Seven puts it, “the crew needs me at maximum efficiency”.

I got the letter from Mark a few weeks ago, so I know he’s married now. I won’t lie, it was a bit of a punch to the gut, but I knew he must have moved on by now. Luckily, I have Chakotay as my rock, even after all these years.

Phoebe, I hope you married that handsome artist I met just before I left! Do I have any nieces or nephews yet? I can’t wait to hear from you, to hear all about what’s happened while I’ve been gone.

Until next month, all my love,

Kathryn


End file.
